


Supernatural Beach Party, Anna

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [56]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Cake decorating, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Gen, Loneliness, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, beach party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: The author is hosting a Supernatural beach party and I've summoned everyone. Anna makes a friend.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Kudos: 5





	Supernatural Beach Party, Anna

Anna understood why many of the party guests might be a bit wary of her, especially the Winchesters, but it did make the party a bit lonely. No one shunned her and she got to try a lot of things, but no one really engaged with her either. 

She found a tent that was a little out of the way she hadn't tried yet. When she went inside, it was filled with an overwhelming amount of cake decorations and one blonde woman crafting fantastic edible creations. “Hello?”

The woman startled, almost knocking over her tiny sandcastle. “Oh! Hi! I didn't hear anyone come in.”

“Hi. Um, can I join you?”

“Of course!” The woman practically fell over herself making a space across from herself for Anna to sit down and join her. “There's anything you could want to use and you can make as many as you want, they just keep bringing more cupcakes and nothing seems to run out and they're so tasty... I'm Becky, by the way.”

Anna sat down. “I'm Anna.”

Becky smiled. “This is going to be fun.”

Anna couldn't help but smile too. Maybe it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge


End file.
